The Epilogue Continued
by lostinfantasy1493
Summary: Lily. James. Severus. Harry. And the love that fueled them, on.


**THE EPILOGUE CONTINUED  
><strong>by LostInFantasy1493

**Chapter One-King's Cross**

"Nagini... dinner."

A long, white hand waved gracefully towards him.

More slithering. A snake's eyes glowered menacingly.

Hisses.

Snapping.

Fangs.

Pain.

Blood.

Eyes.

Eyes?

Lily..?

Fearing he was dreaming, he willed his lids to open.

And there it was, the scar on his forehead.

He sighed. He was not dead yet.

Oh, how he wished he were dead! Dead, away from everything in this world that had led him to this.

Dead, and near her again.

Tears were forming behind his eyes. Without realizing it, he found himself pulling them back. He had grown so used to pulling himself back, staying away, lurking in the shadows...

But he could not die in vain.

_Had enough, Snivellus? You coward..._

_Fight back, you coward!_

_DON'T CALL ME COWARD!_

He would not die in vain. The boy needed to know!

A tear slipped out of his eye, a single tear, of anger, hatred, frustration and misery. A memory. All his memories.

Her eyes were piercing through him again.

"Take it... take it..." he whispered. He could feel the blood leak from his veins.

The boy was saying something. The Granger girl was with him.

He felt a glass vial gently brush against his cheek. The cold glass against his skin made another tear fall out, reminding him of how cruel life and fate had been towards him.

"Look at me..." he whispered feebly, unable to control himself.

Her eyes stared into his, looking shocked and confused and oddly sympathetic, at the same time.

He sighed.

* * *

><p>His eyes were closed. The insides glowed crimson. Light was falling on him, warming his face.<p>

_Sun? In the middle of the night?_

Slowly, he tried to sit up, expecting pain.

But surprisingly, there was none. In fact, he realized, he felt no pain at all. Not even the usual headaches that old age and stress had been easing over him the past few months.

He opened his eyes, half afraid of not knowing where he was, and half of what he was going to see.

White light everywhere. He could see pillars, faintly, bathed in it.

King's Cross?

He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he had not done in many a year.

Suddenly, he noticed that his hands weren't as bony as they'd been when he last looked at them. They seemed... _younger, _somehow.

His heart did a little somersault. _I'm dead! I'm finally dead!_

Eagerly, he looked around for any sign of another human's presence. _Her _presence. But all he saw was white everywhere. Pure, blinding white.

He had certainly never imagined heaven—or hell, wherever he was—to look like _this._

"Sev?"

His heart jumped into his throat and stayed there. Was he hallucinating?

"Sev!"

Long-lost feelings, the ghosts of which he had been surviving on, flooded back to life. The voice! It _sounded _real. But then, when had it not?

"Severus!"

He was too desperate to care anymore. It was coming from behind him. Dare he turn?

Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, he whipped around quickly, in case the vision would disappear. Slowly, gradually, he opened them.

An angel with strawberry blonde hair and startling green eyes was floating towards him. She was beautiful, he knew, but the smile on her face was one he had never seen before.

He felt all his energy leave his body.

She glided effortlessly towards him, the smile never leaving her face, until she stopped, inches away. Her form towered over his as he struggled to get up.

She drew out a hand. He wondered if it would burst into flames at his touch.

She gestured. Slightly startled, he gingerly placed his palm in hers.

It was _exactly _the same.

He pulled back a tear as she pulled him to his feet.

"Severus.. you're alright!" she whispered.

He started again. The sound of her voice cutting the silence made him realize that this just _might _be more real than his dreams.

She was mere inches away from him. Something in his heart was stirring. Was it euphoria?

He longed to pull her into his arms and fulfill every desire he had ever possessed for her over the past three decades. But, he realized, she was looking at him. An unfathomable expression clouded over her eyes.

"Sev, _say _something." Her tone was pleading.

He raked in her every detail. Her hands were still clasped in his. A thousand memories, a million dreams, a lifetime of actions flooded his mind.

He sighed. "What should I say?"

"That you're happy to see me," she encouraged.

He smiled at her endearingly. It was odd; he had forgotten how to smile.

"I'm _ecstatic _to see you." _You can't imagine how long I've been waiting, how much I've been praying, for this day._ A lump in his throat prevented him from saying it out loud.

Her hands gripped his more tightly, and then reached to cup his face. A million sleeping nerves reawakened.

"Severus.. _why?"_

He couldn't stop smiling. "Why what?"

"Why did you do all this?"

"Why would I have done otherwise?" He felt strange. As though he had had a pint of Felix Felicis.

"Why... for _me?_"

Her voice broke, and he felt her hands slacken. Worried, confused, he held her hands securely, resisting the urge to kiss them.

"Because, Lily—because you were my _friend._"

She stared at him, her expression unreadable. He began to worry if he had said something wrong.

Suddenly, she turned, and ran.

"Lily? Lily, _WAIT_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please?<strong>

**Also, I know I've showed up after years, only to do a NEW fic that's not even POKEMON. But I couldn't resist this one! And I know you all probably hate me anyway for leaving you all in such a horrible cliffhanger, but man, I just frickin' grew up. I've been trying to write the next chapter to that for AGES, but my heart just isn't into it anymore. :/**

**Again, though. Reviews, please?**


End file.
